


Not the Journey's End

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [14]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Autobot Sam, Gen, Hope, Human to Autobot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Journey's End

* * *

__**Don't say "We have come now to the end."  
** **"Into the West" - Annie Lennox** __**  
**

* * *

__

"It'll be alright. It'll be fine. Sam."

Sam nodded, or would have if he could feel his muscles in order to make the movement. He blinked, the rise and fall of his eyelids syrupy-slow, watched Bee's optics glowing dimly as he spoke to someone through his com link.

Sam knew he was bad off. He didn't feel any pain... Didn't feel much of anything, in fact.

Lights flashed across the sky, buildings crashed to the ground not far from where he and Bee were hidden.

"Ratchet will be here soon. Hold on. Please, Sam."

He would try. Yes. He would try...but he didn't think...

Darkness ate at the edge of his vision.

"Sam...  _No_ , Sam. Sam!"

**-0-**   
  


Bee startled out of his recharge, shaking his head as if that would dislodge the memories running through his processor. He reached across the berth, found it empty and cool and he was up in a millisecond, moving through the early dawn hush of the base.

He found Sam just outside, sitting atop one of the many sandy plateaus that surrounded the compound, watching the sun rise. The morning light caught on the copper plating of Sam's new form, broke apart and scattered, shining bright in all directions.

Bee knelt behind him, wrapped his arms around the slim chassis.

"Bad dreams again, huh?"

Bee shook his head, raising a finger to caress Sam's face. "It's fine now."


End file.
